Resilient bands, such as waistbands, wristbands, and the like, are commonly used on articles of apparel, such as pants, jackets, and the like, to snugly secure the article of apparel to the wearer.
In general, these bands should snugly synch the article of apparel to the wearer, but remain flexible enough so as to not limit the wearer's full range of movement or feel too tight by the wearer. In addition, it is often desirable for the band to be as thin as possible so as to prevent the band from feeling bulky by the wearer. For example, waistbands on yoga pants must be particularly flexible and bulk-free, yet still secure the pants to the wearer throughout the wearer's full range of motion.
Known waistbands and the like tend to inadvertently compromise, comfort, fit, or the range of motion of the wearer. For example, a commonly used waistband design includes sewing a relatively thick elastic band to a strip of outer fabric to form one or more substantially horizontal seams. While effective as a waistband, this structure tends to feel bulky and not particularly resilient, and it tends to limit the range of motion of the wearer, particularly when used in yoga apparel. Moreover, elastic bands tend to lose some of their elasticity with repeated use over time.
Accordingly, despite the benefits of known resilient band structures used on articles of apparel, there remains a need for a cost effective, durable, light weight, bulk-free resilient band that allows a full range of movement of the wearer without compromising the ability of the band to hold onto its wearer.